The present invention relates to a glasses box with function of pressable pen, and especially for a glass box for receiving glasses and having a function of writing. The box has a long tube shape and has a structure of a pressable piece so as to have functions of storing a paif of glasses and writing.
The prior presbyopic glasses is often used as in reading or writing. In general, it is made as a very compact structure, even the glasses frame is designed with a width of only 14 mm (referring to FIG. 1) so that it can be used conveniently. Since the presbyopic glasses has a very compact size and thus the glasses box has a smaller size than the prior art ones. However, in general, the presbyopic glasses are used in reading, and thus it is often that the reader is also necessary to write. If now the user needs to search for a pen for writing, it becomes very inconveniently. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design which has function of glasses box and pen.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a glasses box with function of pressable pen. A compact glass box is made like a pen tube. The tube is formed with slots and other required structure. The filler of the pen is telescopic at the lower end of the cylinder so that the glasses box with function of pressable pen is achieved, which can be carried easily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.